Elementals and The Conqueror
by PsychologicalColors
Summary: From young Tsuna excelled in rune magic and soon enough flame magic. Growing up his grandfather told him stories and the elementals, monsters of great natural magic. Monsters that fell to Spade, The Dark Conqueror. Years later, it is now up to Tsuna and his black knight to reseal the monsters before their master awakens. Magic AU
1. Chapter 1

When I was a kid, my grandpa would tell me stories, stories of how Empyrean and Terrians once lived together with one another peacefully. Would tell me stories of how the tribes would celebrate without a care. One of them went something like this.

_In the land of Tierre, Empyrean roamed the skies freely while the Terrians would look onwards slowly shaping the land around them. They coexisted peacefully, roaming their rightful territories, but would embrace each others differences and explore the others domain when given the chance. Their leaders were good friends, almost like kin, the populice would quip about. If one was to ask how such distinctive tribes were able to get along so well, one would answer with riddles._

"_We are as different as the moon and the sun, child. Yet, without one we'd have no light to guide us through our lonely nights."_

_However, every now and again prophets would foresee the division of the two tribes. Numerous tribesmen would scoff and call it blasphemy. Responding with speeches of how the deep bonds the tribes had would uphold for an eternity. If only they knew it was love that would drive them apart. A Love that would turn a man into a being of hate. A man who would resurrect monsters of mass destruction, only to be sealed away. Only for them to seek freedom once more. The fate of the only surviving tribe would rest on the shoulders of two young men._

With a pained look in his old eyes, he would speak such sad words. "One day you'll find out the rest for yourself, Tsunayoshi". I never guessed what he meant by that, only that I would spend months of my life discovering the rest of the story.

**Merry Christmas DarkIceAngelFlare! I hope your year has gone well so far and that the next is even better! **


	2. Chapter 2

Vongola's kingdom was vast. On the surface the kingdom exceeded in trading seafood and technology. In the underground, the Vongola famiglia was notorious as the strongest famiglia. With four heirs who excelled in their respective fields the future looked bright for Vongola.

These assumptions masked a secret only known by the mafia. Sealed away at the ends of the Earth were monsters of ferocious strength that could end Tierre as they knew it. Four monsters and their master.

Soon enough the seals will weaken and with it, our story begins.

When Tsuna awoke that morning that last thing he expected was a message from his grandfather requesting his presence. In a quick flurry of movements he got ready and bolted out the door.

"Tsu-kun, what about breakfast?" His mother shouted, slightly amused by her son's childishness. No matter how old he gets there will always be aspects that never change.

"I'll eat when I get back, sorry mom!"

Tsuna quickly trotted towards his grandfather's mansion, in his hurry however, his stumbled up towards the door and crashing down he went, unto his nose. Sore but relatively fine, he slowly proceeded to his grandfather's study. Rubbing his nose, he opened the door. Behind this door however was a person who was considered a legend. A black knight of the underground. The strongest of them all.

Reborn was the best of the best and earned himself that title in the 27 short years of his life. Reborn was famed as a legend for his dangerous skills and equally dangerous looks to match. Reborn was undoubtedly the Vongola's strongest ally. It was for this reason that Tsuna couldn't comprehend as to how he ended up in the same room as him.

When a bullet began its journey towards his head, as swiftly and he could manage, he tossed his body towards the side. Shrieking as he threw himself out of the way he suddenly feared for his life.

"You're late." Reborn stated with an air of irriatation.

"Reborn, please refrain from shooting my grandson so early in the morning. After all, you two will have plenty of time to bond during the mission I'm assigning you."

Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the older men. Surely he had heard that wrong? Tsuna was rarely ever assigned missions, let alone missions that required him to be paired with people. Even after years of training, he was still Dame-Tsuna. It didn't matter how much he mastered his magic, one couldn't always change themselves.

"When you both take a seat I will give you the details for your mission."

Reborn sent a glare towards Tsuna that sent shivers down his spine and had him pulling himself off the floor and onto the chair faster than Byakuran's dragon. Tsuna had a feeling that this mission would be a very long one. As Nono began explaining the details of the mission, Tsuna began to pale. He feared he'd become as white as the ghosts one would occasionally see wandering the streets.

"Tsuna, do you remember the stories I would tell you as a child? The one with the four monsters?"

Tsuna looked towards the older man with a look of confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"The seals that keep those monsters secured to their prisons are weakening. Tsuna, you are the strongest mage who understands rune magic, I request you and Reborn travel to the locations were the runes are held and strengthen them. Reborn will serve as your guide and help fight along side you should you run into trouble."

Filled with ludicrous, he could not believe what he was hearing. Surely, he wasn't the only person who could re-script the runes? There had to have been a mistake! He was just dame-Tsuna for crying out loud!

"Stop staring, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn stated while whacking him with a strange green hammer. "If you don't do this it'll end Tierre as we know it, who knows how many lives will be lost."

That caught Tsuna's attention, images of his mother filled is head, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't allow anyone to hurt the people of the Vongola kingdom.

"Alright, grandfather, I'll do my best with my dying will" shakily he grabbed the folder filled with the mission contents. Nono smiled sadly at his grandson, wishing he didn't have to send someone so young on such a dangerous task.

"You depart tomorrow at dawn, you and Reborn shall meet up at dawn by the gates. Be safe during your travels, cub. Also, try not to be tardy."

Giving his grandfather a small smile he exited the room and made his way towards his home. Upon entering he called out to his mother. Explaining the situation as vaguely as possible who told his mother all that happened. He hugged her and went up to his room. Laying on his bed he began to fret, tomorrow, he would set out on a journey to seal monsters from myths. If only it were ever that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've rewritten this chapter so many times. I will probably take a while to upload chapters due to school and life events, so please bear with me. I apologize for the shortness and any mistakes, writing isn't my forte so I'm going in blind here. Any tips and advice is appreciated! **

* * *

><p>Nana Sawada was a woman of extraordinary kindness and abilities. As a human being she possessed remarkably few negative personality traits. One of the most prominent; her extreme obliviousness. When she first had Tsuna she knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew she would have to become more aware of their surroundings. With her husband rarely home she knew this would be key in protecting her little Tsu-kun. Within the few month of having the tiny ball of happiness crawling around the house she began picking up signs of how he'd hurt himself.<p>

Within the next few years, when Tsuna began coming home with cuts and bruises she began to become worried after the first few times. It became harder and harder to believe that he was tripping **this **much. As clumsy a boy as he was this was purely ridiculous. When things got out of hand, _her_ hand slipped and she _accidentally_ slipped a talisman of itchiness unto some of his attackers backs.

As Tsuna got older and his own magic began to excel he began defending himself. When he began being able to use rune magic without the use of talisman he began helping out others in the neighborhood. Rune magic is a useful type of magic but only to those with more wits than brawn. Tsuna was one of those rare mages. Being able to naturally use flame magic was an added bonus to this.

As Tsuna came up to her and commenced to explain how he was assigned a mission with an indefinite time scale; she knew, she knew with every fiber in her being that this was going to be a dangerous mission and her young cub might not make it back home. As much as she was ready to protest and tell him to stay home under her watchful embrace, his eyes spoke volume; words she's never heard his heart say before, a will that was simply impenetrable.

He will accomplish whatever his goal is.

He will fight to protect what's dear to him.

No matter what happens he won't let himself be stopped.

Most mothers would be terrified for their child and refuse to let them leave their side. Yet Nana, looking into her son's eyes, knew that if it was Tsuna everything would be alright. No matter what the danger he'll do what he has to do and come home safely.

Like most mothers she was still scared of her Tsu-kun getting injured so quietly she retreats to the kitchen and prepares a talisman. She was still a mother and would do her damn best to protect her child, even if indirectly. With her mind a bit more peaceful she begins to cook his favorites for dinner.

* * *

><p>Entering his room Tsuna gingerly sat on his bed and began thinking over his mission. It was simple enough to understand but yet so hard to comprehend at the same time. Surely he wasn't the only one who could do this? There were multiple rune mages within Vongola's gate that would rewrite scripts. Thinking over it a bit, he recalled telling those stories to classmates during show and tells. None, if any, would recall much of the ferocious monsters of myth. A feeling of dread gradually settled itself in Tsuna's stomach. Something wasn't right with this.<p>

Attempting to distract his mind to more present problems, Tsuna thought about his partner newly found partner. As mentioned before, Reborn was a man of god-like skills. A black knight (of sorts) whose yet to be beaten. At the age of 26 Reborn managed to achieve so much more than most people twice his age would of dreamt of accomplishing. His devilish good looks were also nothing to sneeze at.

While Tsuna never put much thought to rumors, there was one that went around, unshockingly, about Reborn being bisexual. He could definitely understand why it was such a popular theory, with the looks the gods above granted him, he could make any questioning man his own. Blushing, he shook his head away from those thoughts. Regardless, the man was a sadist and Tsuna was now stuck with him for who knows how long. He was dead meat.

May whatever god was listening have mercy on his soul.

Later come; his mother calls him down for dinner. A blessed action of distraction for with every thought he soon began to fear his upcoming assignment more and more. Saving the kingdom, traveling with an accomplished sadist, no pressure right? With a sigh he climbs down the stairs of his home and into the kitchen where his mother finished setting down everything. Glancing around the table he found multiple of his favorite foods. Salisbury steak and fried eggs among many others.

Sitting down across from his mother he began putting food unto his plate. He was going to miss his mother's cooking so he had every plan to savor and enjoy it today. His mother watched silently with glee and a twinge of sadness as her little man ate. Deciding against a somber atmosphere, she struck up a conversation with Tsuna. Together they held a lovely and lively dinner.

* * *

><p>That night, when our young protagonist went to lay his tired mind to rest, he began to be plagued by images of things he's never seen before. Of all the magical creatures that exist in the world, these were simply beings that should not exist, not of those sizes, not with such immense power they held. Images of a small creature destroying mountains, all in attempt to imprison a man. The feeling of wind thrash around him as a translucent being, perhaps a woman, angered at a dark figure. Waters receding to because of a man grieving his lost lover. Lastly, fires of great magnitude, fires meant to engulf a lone figure. In the end, each one fell into slumber at the hand of a Empyrean refusing to let this <em>consumed<em> Terrian rule over their minds, clouding them with destruction. A lost story to his conscious mind that will resurface later on in time.

Posted: 1/18/15


End file.
